My Little girls
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Yah, meski mendapatkan gadis itu sekarang, namun lebih baik daripada tidak pernah sama sekali./ SHDL / happy reading


"Kita mau kemana? " Tanya Sasuke kepada Hyuuga Neji yang ada didepan nya. Pemuda itu baru saja memintanya menemaninya, entah kemana. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Neji yang memintanya pergi keluar negeri untuk menemani seseorang.

"Amerika. " Jawab Neji pelan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban dari Neji. Untuk apa mereka ke Amerika? Ada urusan apa Neji ke Amerika? Lagipula memangnya Hizashi-ji mengijinkan nya, itulah yang ada dibenak Sasuke saat mendengar jawaban Neji.

"Mau apa? " Tanyanya datar. Memandang Neji yang sedang duduk dihadapan nya dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Bibiku menyuruhku kesana untuk menjaga putrinya, Hinata. " Jawab Neji pelan. Mirip seperti gumaman, hanya saja diucapkan secara datar dan tanpa intonasi.

"Hinata? Memangnya Hitomi-ba mau kemana? "

"Berlibur bersama suaminya. " Neji kembali berkata dengan datar.

"Akasuna-san? "

"Siapa lagi? "

"Err.. baiklah, aku ikut. " Sasuke menyetujui ajakan Neji dengan ragu. Pasalnya, ia tidak mempunyai urusan apa-apa disana, dan pasti akan merepotkan saja, namun biar bagaimanapun, Neji adalah sahabat seperjuangan nya. Dari mulai kabur karena dikejar-kejar fans sampai menjadi rival dalam urusan pelajaran. Yah, bisa dibilang mereka adalah sahabat serta Rival.

.

.

.

.

.

Author©Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuHina

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri didepan bandara Tulsa di Amerika. Menunggu seseorang menjemput mereka berdua.

Sudah dua puluh lima menit mereka menunggu, tapi belum ada yang menjemput. Tadi Neji sudah menelphone bibinya, namun hanya nada sambung tidak aktif yang menjadi pendengaran mereka. Sekarang disinilah mereka berdua, menunggu jemputan dari sang bibi yang entah kapan datangan nya.

Mobil Maybach Landaulet terparkir didepan mereka dengan anggun. Mobil yang bahkan memiliki harga diatas rata-rata itu sontak menimbulkan semua orang yang ada disekitar untuk melihat mobil itu.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo sepunggung, menggunkan baju kemeja yang tangan nya digulung sesiku serta celana jeans selutut dan menggunakan kaca mata hitam keluar dari mobil mewah itu dan menghampiri Neji dan Sasuke.

"Neji Hyuuga? " Tanya nya dengan sopan.

"Yeah and you? " Neji bertanya kembali. Ia merasa kenal dengan orang yang ada didepan nya ini, namun ia ragu. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia sudah menyadari bahwa yang ada didepan nya ini adalah gadis keturunan Jepang yang suka meminta bantuan nya jika ada pr. Matematika hanya tersenyum samar.

"Neji-nii, this is me, Hinata. " Gadis itu langsung menerjang Neji dan memeluknya. Neji yang dapat merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba itu sedikit goyah sebelum akhirnya membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Hinata? Hei, kau tumbuh dengan baik ya, penampilanmu juga berubah. " Sasuke ikut nimbrung dan itu sontak membuat pelukan Hinata dan Neji berakhir.

"Sasuke-nii? " Tanya Hinata ragu. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke dari atas sampai kebawah, membuat Sasuke yang dingin tertawa kecil. Tingkah Hinata memang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa.

"Hn. " Gumamnya dengan nada rendah.

"Ah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakak kelas yang sering mengajariku matematika ikut juga kesini. Apa kabar Sasuke-nii? " Tanya Hinata dengan menjulurkan tangan nya yang mengepal. Sasuke ikut mengepalkan tangan nya dan meninju tangan Hinata. Salam yang mereka gunakan dulu, ketika Hinata bertemu dengan nya.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu sendiri? " Tanya Sasuke dengan senyum nya yang menawan.

"Me, i'm fine. " Jawabnya dengan logat asing yang sudah terkenal di manca negara.

"Jangan menggunaka bahasa inggris, Hinata. Biar bagaimanapun kau adalah warga Jepang. " Ujaran Neji membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya pada kakak sepupunya.

"Yeah, memang. " Jawabnya dengan angkatan bahu yang cuek.

"Uh, kurasa kita harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini, Kaa-san sudah menunggu. " Hinata melihat jam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan nya dan berbalik memasuki mobil mewahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mereka sudah ada didalam rumah keluarga Akasuna –keluarga baru Hinata- yang ada di Amerika. Akasuna memiliki beberapa rumah yang ada dimasing-masing negara, salah satunya Amerika. Rumah yang Hinata tempat sangat besar, bahkan melebihi besarnya rumah keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kaa-san, Neji-nii sudah datang! " Teriak Hinata ketika memasuki rumahnya, tidak lama setelah itu, seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah manis dan cantik menuruni tangga dengan riang serta senyum yang melekat dibibir merahnya.

"Neji. " Ujarnya ketika sampai didepan Neji.

"Ba-san, lama tidak berjumpa. Anda terlihat semakin menawan. " Balas Neji dengan senyum menawan yang melekat dibibirnya dan membuat Hitomi tersipu.

"Ah, arigatou atas pujian nya. Maaf tiba-tiba menyuruhmu datang, Hinata memang akan ditemani oleh Sasori dan Deidara, namun Sasori dan Deidara bilang mereka berdua akan ada acara kumpul-kumpul dengan geng nya. Sekali lagi maaf ya. " Hitomi menundukan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sambil tersenyum meringis.

"Sudahlah Ba-san, lagi pula aku sedang tidak ada acara dirumah. " Neji berkilah dan tetap memasang senyum yang masih menempel diwajah agar Ba-san nya tidak merasa bersalah.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana keadaan Hiashi? Hanabi? Hizashi? " Tanya Hitomi beruntun. Matanya masih saja memandang riang kearah Neji yang sedang tersenyum simpul.

"Hiashi-Jisan baik, Hanabi juga baik, sedangkan Tou-san, dia juga baik. "

"Syukurlah. "

"Hitomi-chan, ayo, kurasa pesawat kita akan berangkat tiga puluh menit lagi. " Suami Hitomi datang dengan membawa dua koper dengan ukuran sedang. Senyum nya datang bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melangkah mendekati Hitomi dan Neji. Sasuke sudah diantar ke kamarnya, jadi hanya Neji, Hitomi dan kepala keluarga Akasuna yang ada disana.

"Jadi ini yang akan menjaga putri kecil kita. Aku titip Hinata padamu ya. " Pria itu menepuk pundak Neji pelan dan tersenyum hangat, layaknya seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Ha'i. " Ujar Neji menundukan setengah tubuhnya menghormati ucapan pria yang menjadi suami dari mantan bibinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**20.00 PM. Amerika.**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang ada dikamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi dari balkon tempat ia memandang kearah kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang tidak pernah tidur ini. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan menyenangkan.

Krieett

Suara pintu dibuka membuat Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu, kecuali memang ada hal peting.

"Kau sedang apa, Sasuke-nii? " Tepukan halus beserta pertanyaan dari suara yang sudah ia kenal membuat Sasuke menolehkan pandangan nya kearah gadis mungil kecil itu.

"Menikmati angin. " Jawab nya datar. Sebenarnya bukan hanya menikmati angin, namun juga menikmati kota yang belum pernah ia datangi itu.

"Sejuk sekali. " Ujar Hinata lirih sambil mengambil tangan nya dari pundak Sasuke.

"Hn. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau nyaman tinggal disini bersama mereka? "

"Ya. Mereka semua baik, sangat baik malahan. Aku juga menyayangi, Akasuna Tou-san layaknya aku menyayangi Hiashi Tou-san. Dia sangat baik padaku, bahkan saat Kaa-san memarahiku dan aku menangis, Akasuna Tou-san yang menghiburku, dan jika tidak ada dia pasti Sasori-nii atau Deidara-nii yang menggantikan nya. Menurut Sasori-nii dan Deidara-nii, aku seperti seorang adik kecil, meski kami baru kenal selama dua tahun. " Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum manis, ia menghadap kearah Sasuke yang kini sedang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Apa kau mencintai, Sasori-san? atau Deidara-san? " Tanya nya lagi. Kali ini menghadap wajah Hinata yang ada disamping nya.

"Tidak, posisinya sudah seperti Neji-nii dihatiku, dan tidak akan berubah. " Gumam nya lirih, namun Sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya. Telinga nya peka terhadap suara Hinata yang bahkan kecil sekalipun.

"Benarkah? "

"Ya. "

"Bagaimana dengan posisiku dihatimu? " Kali ini Sasuke mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Hinata yang sudah merona, meski hanya samar.

"Menurutmu? "

"Kita sudah dua tahun tidak bertemu, tidak menyapa dan bahkan tidak contack sama sekali. Jadi aku ragu, bagaimana posisiku dihatimu jika kita sama sekali tidak berhubungan. " Jawabnya dengan tertawa kecil. Tawa sumbang yang bahkan sangat nanar.

"Entahlah. Tapi kurasa kau tau posisimu dihatiku seperti apa. " Hinata tertawa kecil, tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke sekarang sedang merasa sakit.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan nya. Buku-buku jarinya memucat, ia memejamkan matanya, menahan kekesalan yang entah kenapa selalu datang saat mengingat Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berbalik dan langsung membalikan Hinata kearahnya dan memeluknya. Memendamkan wajahnya ke bahu gadis berambut Indigo yang sekarang sedang diam terkaget dengan kedua tangan disamping tubuhnya yang melemas.

"Sasuke-nii. " Gumamnya lirih.

"Sejak sekolah menengah atas aku memendam rasaku padamu, kau bisa bilang kalau aku pengecut atau apa. Aku menggunakan alasanmu yang bilang bahwa kau ingin diajari matematika untuk berdekatan denganmu, untuk mengetahui dirimu lebih dalam, dan selama itupun aku mengagumimu dari jauh. Aku mencintaimu. Hinata. " Sasuke memeluk Hinata dan memendamkan wajahnya pada leher Hinata yang jenjang. Menghirup aroma Lavender yang dulu selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan pelukan nya. Memandang Hinata yang masih kaget dengan mata kelam Onyxnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum beranjak dari tempat nya berdiri menuju keluar balkon, sebelum ada tangan Hinata yang mengintrupsinya.

Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke, membalikan tubuh pemuda itu dengan nya, setelah itu menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke dan menempelkan bibir pemuda itu dengan bibirnya. Hanya sekedar menempelkan, bukan melumat ataupun memasukan lidah, hanya sekedar tempel menempel antara bibir, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sasuke terperangah.

"Sasuke-nii. " Hinata berucap lirih saat ciuman nya sudah dilepaskan. Kedua tangan Sasuke kini digenggam Hinata dengan posesif, bahkan gadis itu tidak rela tangan Sasuke menghindar sedikit saja dari tangan nya.

"H-hinata" Sasuke terperangah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang Hinata lakukan dengan nya. ciuman pertamanya diambil begitu saja. Meski ia rela, hanya saja, entahlah! Rasanya sangat sulit untuk menjelaskan nya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Bodoh jika keturunan Hyuuga sepertiku tidak bisa matematika, bodoh. Hiks hiks, hanya saja kau tidak bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, dengan begitu kita tidak perlu lost contack dan aku bisa tinggal di Jepang, hanya saja waktu itu aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk disana, kukira kau tidak mempunyai rasa apa-apa padaku. Hiks hiks, kau tega baru mengucapkan nya sekarang. " Hinata menunduk. Menangis terisak dengan tangan Sasuke yang ada digenggaman nya.

"Shutt. Aku mencintaimu. Hinata. " Sasuke membawa Hinata kepelukan nya dan memendamkan kepala gadis itu kedadanya yang bidang. Membiarkan kemejanya basah oleh air mata gadis itu.

Yah, setidaknya ia mendapatkan gadis pujaan nya semasa SMA dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn telattttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt... 

Meski ini nggak nyambung sama sekali dengan Tema nya. Yuko harap fic Yuko ini menghibur.

Pleaseee Reviewwwwwwwww


End file.
